The one left behind
by Alizabelle
Summary: The story of princess Winnifred , wasn't the only story needing to be told. Genevieve A princess who failed her test stay to serve the Queen, is changed when stranger come to the castle. Promising the world to her , Genevieve finds her self falling in love with the stranger. this is a story of love, broken promises, lies, and redemption. * i do not ow once upon a mattress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Genevieve awoke she could feel the chill in her bones. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe she pulled out a floor length gown , the was the color of the Queen's lilacs . She put it on it was a little tight around the bodice, but not too uncomfortable. The sleeves clung to her arms. She would have to order a new dress soon. Genevieve walked over to the vanity and grabbed a hairbrush , she gently brushed out her curl and put then into a rose braid. She looked in the mirror and sighed, that will have to do she thought to her self and in a hurry ran out of her room.

She didn't want to be late for the test. This was the day Prince Dauntless will find his wife, it had to be! Dauntless was the same age as she was , She still remembered her test. She had to give a speech , Genevieve was never one for public speaking it frighten her. She failed miserably what Kind of a Princess can't give a speech, she couldn't return home ever what would her people think.

As she was thinking she ran into a man she have never seen before, she hit the ground and hard . She didn't have time for this she would be late for court and the queen would be cross with her. The Queen had been kind enough to allow her to stay, and even kinder to make her a prominent lady of the court. . The Queen took personal pride in flaunting her to royal visitors , but not many queens have a princess as a Lady in waiting.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the stranger said offering her his hand.

" Yes" she said , she took his hand hesitantly and her pulled her to her feet.,she didnt quite make it and ended up falling into the strangers arms.

"Not exactly Graceful are you? Or maybe you can't keep you hands off of me." he smirked. She pushed him away , the nerve of some people.

"thank you for helping me up kind sir." she said coldly.

"And thank you for being so lovely" he winked at her, the stranger bowed to her and very pronounced stated.

" It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, My name is..."

" Sir, I am afraid I do not have time for pleasantries . So I did you farewell."

she turned and walked away as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day of the test. The Twelfth princess was ready, Genevieve was pleading in her heart that this princess would be the one to past the test. All of her friend were miserable because of the Queen's law. It was even forbidden to have a romantic notion with any one of the opposite gender.

Genevieve was late . She was to be there long before the Queen walked in. there was no hiding her tardiness. There was no way to be at the throne before the Queen was , she would have to sneak into the crowd and work her way to the Queen. She started off In that direction when from behind her she heard aloud voice calling her.

"My lady wait. Let me join you I have business with the king. "

the stranger shouted. And at that everyone turned and focused on the pair.

" Lady Genevieve I see you have met the king's distinguished guest, would you mind too terrible as to introduce him to the court." Ordered the Queen with and evil smile. Genevieve felt a lump rise in her throat . How could the Queen ask her this. Was it another test? Couldn't be the Queen doesn't give second chances at tests.

"l-l-ladies an-an-and-dd G-g-gentlem-m-men of the the c-c-c-court, I pre-pre-s-s-sent …."

"Your majesty the Queen I am the minstrel , teller of stories and singers of songs . I am at your Service." He took a deep bow. And stood up. " and your majesty your representative neglected to mention her name. I wish to be formally introduced so I may thank her properly for her hospitality."

"Have forgot your manners Lady Genevieve. I will not have such unruliness in my court." snapped the Queen.

"I Thank you dear sir, for correcting my manners. Now if you excuse me I must attend to my duties." Genevieve said with distaste.

"Enough of this, , Let us Proceed with the test." Announced the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Genevieve held her breath, Princess #12 reached the last question! The court was full of tension Genevieve could hardly handle it , she felt faint. She looked around at the faces of her friends no one was getting younger . Years of heartache and disappointments had taken it's toll.

" Final question!" Shouted the wizard. Everyone in the court snapped out of their daydreams and focused on the Foreign Princess. "What was the middle name of the daughter-in-law of the best friend of the blacksmith who forged the sword that killed the Beast?"

Genevieve's heart fell . There was no way anyone knew the answer. This was the last Princess in the land of marrying age. The young women standing in front of the queen the princesses face admitted defeat. The Queen Smiled her wicked smile. "looks like you've run out of time, my dear. Genevieve give the lady her prize. Genevieve stepped forward and handed the upset Princess a stuffed chicken. The Girl grabbed the chicken and ran crying out of the court. "Well enough of this silliness. Come Dauntless lets get you ready for the evening."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Genevieve ran from the throne room overwhelmed with emotion. She failed the foreign princess failed now everyone in the kingdom would be miserable! Genevieve ran until she reached the garden. She hid among the bushes, she didn't wanted to found. She sat there and found her thoughts wander to the stranger she had encountered, it was so humiliating to be called out in front of the entire court! she shook her head to clear it. The she heard voices talking to each other.

"Harry a princess must be found for Dauntless and soon!" cried a young women's voice.

"don't worry Larken I will find one." sir harry said trying to comfort the weeping Lady Larken. Genevieve's eye widen in shock . Lady Larken was with child! Genevieve had only thought of herself she hadn't even stopped to think how a princess failing a test would affect everyone in the court , had her failing her test hurt those she had came to care about? What kind of a princess was she ? When she had a chance to help those in desperate need what did she do, She clamed up and failed everyone. Genevieve could feel a sob building in her chest and raced up to her throat. She shouldn't be here she was a failure.

Genevieve took a step back to run off , when her ankle caught a large root and she tripped. She was surprise when she fell in to a pair of warm arms that caught her into an embrace. It felt good. She opened her eyes to see the stranger she had meet before, who had her called out in front of the court. Genève pushed the boy away roughly. "Looks like you can't stop falling for me." he joked.

Genevieve felt her cheek go red. " You sir are bafflingly forward, Cad!" she huffed crossing her arms.

" It's part of my charm." the Minstrel chuckled.

He was teasing her! The nerve of him! " I fail to see how an eel can have any charm." she hissed. The boy's face flashed pain across it, and Genevieve felt horrible about it. " I'm sorry that was out of line, and frankly unbecoming of a proper lady."

" I may have gotten off on the wrong foot, Let me introduce myself I am Jordan , I am a minstrel and a cad." he winked.

Genevieve rolled her eyes. " I am Lady Genevieve, and and a pleasure meeting you sir Cad." She giggled. Jordan held out his arm for her to take it . She didn't know what the warm feeling she had in her heart as she took his arm , but she liked it.


End file.
